GS010: Into the Unown
(known as Fighting Symbols, Unown in Chuang Yi version) is the 10th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 8. Synopsis Gold meets up with an archaeologist named Bugsy, whose team got lost in the ruins. Gold helps him in this and goes inside the ruins. They encounter some strange symbols Bugsy is interested in. However, so does Team Rocket, who trap both of them. Gold, however, makes up a plan to defeat Team Rocket without hitting these symbols. Chapter Plot Gold makes lunch, though sees it needs to be cooked more. Exbo lits the flames to cook it more, but the flames are too intense and Gold's lunch is burned. Gold is displeased, for he does not know where Silver, his Polibo, nor where they are, only seeing a bunch of ruins. He sees a person and thinks it is a girl, so rushes to her. Gold offers help to the girl, offering a cup of tea. The person introduces himself as a guy named Bugsy, but Gold claims he knew Bugsy was male. Bugsy tells he went to check some ruins, but his companions got lost somewhere in these ruins. Gold tells he also lost a Pokémon, but cannot find it. Bugy tells there were reports of a missing Pokémon in the Famous Fishing Zone. Aibo walks to the ruins and senses something. Gold has Exbo burn down the wall, displeasing Bugsy, for he is destroying a historical site. Gold replies Bugsy's companions may be inside, so jumps down. Bugsy and Gold notice some glyphs on the wall. Bugsy explains to Gold this is a 1500-year-old site. The reports indicate a Symbol Pokémon is present, plus these glyphs present info about a Legendary Pokémon. Bugsy is excited, for he found proof Pokémon lived with humans back then. Gold reminds Bugsy they need to find his companions. Suddenly, Bugsy and Gold get wrapped by three men, who thank them, as they don't need to solve the puzzle to enter the ruins. Bugsy and Gold are surprised, for these men are from Team Rocket, an organization that was disbanded three years ago. Exbo struggles to be freed, but fails, while Elekid intimidates Gold. Gold admits his defeat, though his Aibo snatches a Poké Ball and sends Sunbo, who uses Flash, blinding the opponents. Gold unties himself and Bugsy, but notices the glyphs on the wall are moving. Gold sees these are actually Pokémon, Unown, who attack, so Gold and Bugsy move out. The grunts are displeased, but know they will trap the brats and catch these Symbol Pokémon. As Gold and Bugsy rest a bit, Bugsy hears someone on the other side of the wall. Gold and Bugsy try to help them out, but encounter Spinarak, who created a Spider Web. Gold and Bugsy try to find a way out, as they will get trapped in the web, but see the webs are all over the place. Bugsy knows they need to defeat Team Rocket and save Unown before they save his companions. Team Rocket charge, for they cornered the brats. However, the Unown got stuck at the webs, while a haze appears. The Unwon attack Team Rocket, defeating them, while Gold emerges from the smoke caused by Cyndaquil. Gold apologizes to Unown for the disturbance. Later, Bugsy and Gold saved Bugsy's team and are pleased to have discovered the Unown. Gold goes away, bidding farewell to Bugsy. Meanwhile, the grunts still try to solve the puzzle, for the exit has collapsed. However, they failed again. The grunts are contacted by a man, who gathered Team Rocket's strength, and reminds them about their manners. The grunts apologize to the man, who is their leader. Debuts Character *Bugsy *Masked Man Pokémon *Bugsy's Metapod *Bugsy's Heracross *Unown *Girafarig Move Spider Web Trivia *This is the 100th chapter of Pokémon Adventures manga. *This chapter's name is a pun to the phrase "into the unknown". Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 8 chapters